


He is Poison

by fadingtales



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadingtales/pseuds/fadingtales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is poison and she refuses to get suckered in by his honeyed words. Klaus/Caroline. Oneshot. Set around 2x20</p>
            </blockquote>





	He is Poison

His main concern had been procuring the Petrova doppelganger. She was a means of a ends and he always got what he wanted. So when he hit the roadblock comprised of a blonde bundle of snarl, he didn't think much further than mild distraction. He had the luxury to play with his little prey before getting to business and she was unexpectedly a great source of entertainment.

"What the hell do you want?"

She's in a fighting stance, her fisted hands raised almost comically in the air. But there was a glint of terror in her eyes that belies her defiant, unshaken voice.

He shouldn't be so amused, but he is. He has lived way too long now to take pleasure in the antics of a baby vampire. He's seen more than his fair share of the newly reborn undead. They range from fanatics with visions of grandeur for their new invincibility and delusions of being gods to the broody ones filled with self-loathing and hate. And then there's her.

With all her fear and bravado contradicting one another, he finds himself oddly fascinated and curious about the pretty little infant vampire in spite of himself. Then again he always did have a weakness for beautiful things. And with the wind whipping her hair all about like a golden halo, she looks like a furious angel on a mission for retribution.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something? Or are you going to just leer at me like a creeper?" She growls.

She's starting to feel a little foolish in her Bruce Lee stance while he's just standing there with an infuriating smirk on his face.

"You're either very brave or very foolish," he says finally. "Do you even know who I am? You're nothing more than a child and I am an Original."

"Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"No, you're supposed to be terrified out of your mind."

"Oh I'm sorry. I must have skipped that chapter on Original vampire ass-kissing in the vampire guidebook," she answers cheekily.

He laughs. "My, my. They make sassy baby vampires nowadays don't they?

She scoffs and continues to glare daggers in his direction. Her stomach is in knots, but no way in hell is she going to let him know that. She's done with being the victim. Done with being just poor sad little Caroline. She's not going to get pushed around anymore. She'd rather die fighting than let him use her, like so many people have used her.

"You don't scare me."

He laughs harshly, calling her bluff.

"You do realize that you're trembling?" He quirks an eyebrow at her which only goads her all the more.

"From anger!" she retorts.

"If I wanted to I could easily break every single limb on your body before you can even blink an eye and it would all be with the effort of brushing dust off my sleeves. Probably less seeing as you've left your entire midsection wide open in that silly pose of yours."

"Elena's not here," she snaps, changing her position and crossing her arms defensively across her chest to still the trembles. "And you can do whatever you want and I still won't tell you where she is. So go ahead! Show me your worst!"

He tilts his head to the side and studies her. The way his eyes rake her body makes Caroline feel immensely uncomfortable and self conscious.

"Why do you protect her so?"

"She's my friend. But I doubt a psycho like you would understand that term. I'm not going to let you sacrifice her in some kinky weird ritual."

"You're loyal. I admire that."

Without any warning suddenly he is inches away from her. She uncrosses her arms and raises them to strike in defense, but he's so much faster. Before she can even register what is happening he's shoved her against the wall, pinning her wrists behind her back with one hand.

She struggles, not bothering to waste any energy on trying to mask her fear anymore. She's pretty sure he can hear her undead heart thumping away against her rib cage anyways. Hell, he probably relishes the thrill of it, the sick bastard. But if she's going to die she's going to go kicking and screaming. So she does just that. If she's lucky she'd at least leave a scratch or two on him.

He shoves her roughly against the wall in response. She doubts she'd get so lucky.

He makes shushing noises to her squirms and strokes her cheek in faux tenderness. She can feel him leaning into her hair from behind.

"What do you want from me?" She hates herself for the quiver that sneaks into her voice.

"I'm curious about you..."

Something about the way he says that makes a chill run down her spine.

"You have potential, little one. You just need the right kind of… influence. To mold you to be the best that you can be. It's not too late to join the winning side, you know. You and I could have so much fun together."

His tone promises that "fun" would probably involve numerous body counts and dismembered limbs.

"Yeah… somebody else told me that once. Wasn't exactly my definition of 'fun' so I think I'll pass," she grinds out through gritted teeth. The rough wall scratches her cheek when she speaks.

"I could give you so much more than what this one pony town can offer. A girl like you doesn't belong here. Not when there's so much more to see. You could have the world. Just think of the places we could go."

He is poison and she refuses to get suckered in by his honeyed words.

"How about you go to hell?" she snaps. "By yourself."

He lets out a chuckle; his breath feels warm on the back of her neck.

"Another time then," he whispers.

He says it like a promise. One she sincerely wishes he won't keep.

He spins her around so that they can come face to face, but before she can make any move to escape he grips her throat with one hand, applying a good amount of pressure to make her choke.

"Tell Elena that the sacrifice willhappen and she should stop sending her friends to the slaughter by trying to delay it."

His non-threatening smile contrasts with his brutal words. And just like that the crushing pressure on her windpipe is gone and so was he.

She rushes inside the house, bars the doors, turn all the locks and close all of the curtains. It's only when there is complete and utter silence and she has full knowledge that the house is completely locked up does she finally feel able to breathe again. She collapses against the wall and buries her face into her hands and concentrates on breathing.


End file.
